1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a belt slippage correcting device used to correct the slippage of a belt conveyed such that it circulates along a prescribed route. Belts that are conveyed such that they circulate along a prescribed route include, for example, in the area of electrophotographic image forming devices, a belt-shaped photosensitive member, an intermediate transfer belt and a fusing belt used in image formation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various types of devices have been proposed as belt slippage correcting devices to correct the slippage of a belt conveyed such that it circulates along a prescribed route. For example, in the area of electrophotographic image forming devices, many belt slippage correcting devices that correct the position of the belt by changing the tilt angle of one of the suspension rollers supporting the belt have been proposed, as belt slippage correcting devices to correct the slippage of a belt-shaped photosensitive member, intermediate transfer belt, fusion belt, etc. However, these belt slippage correcting devices have low correction accuracy and in particular, when used on belts used for image formation, such as a belt-shaped photosensitive member and intermediate transfer belt, there are cases where color discrepancies and image discrepancies occur due to said slippage.